Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of programming the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device and a method of programming the same, which can improve the program accuracy by adaptively adjusting program voltages of memory cells.
In generally, a semiconductor memory device may be classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device depending on whether stored data is lost or not when a power is not supplied thereto. The nonvolatile memory device includes an Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) device.